


Day 1:Cuddles

by CampbellB1994



Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [2]
Category: Masters of Sex, Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, 30 Day OTP Challenge, Aftercare, Age Difference, Campbell is 19, Campbell is Overwhelmed, Campbell is Sleepy, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Masters is good at, Masters is in his 40s, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampbellB1994/pseuds/CampbellB1994
Summary: Campbell is a little overwhelmed but Bill is the best at aftercare.
Relationships: Campbell Bain/William Masters
Series: 30 Days of Campbell and Masters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839046
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Day 1:Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of 'Too Quiet' but they can both be read as their own pieces.

Campbell was rested against Bill’s chest who was still inside of the boy. Campbell didn’t want to move, he didn’t want to speak, instead he wished to take in every feeling, thought and thing that happened. Bill’s breathing started moving back to a normal rhythm whilst he was still wild and uncontrolled. “Campbell?” Bill asks, taking the boy’s wrist in his hand, checking his heart rate. Campbell’s body was lifted up and down by the movement of Bill’s chest, the boy had wrapped his arms around the older man’s neck like he needed something to hold onto or he would fall apart. Bill moved a hand to Campbell’s hip, gently lifting him up so that he could be his own entity again. “Bill.” Was Campbell’s shaky response to the loss. “I’ve got you.” Bill whispers holding the boy closer to him, their skin sticking slightly from the sweat. Campbell’s body jutting as he starts to cry, overwhelment rushing over his whole body. Bill only holds him closer, shushing him gently. “You are okay. You are just a bit overwhelmed.” He whispers into the other’s ear. Campbell rests his head now on the man’s neck, his arms curling into his body. 

“Hi.” Campbell whispers, looking up at Bill a little while later. “Hi.” Bill responds with a warm smile. “Thirsty.” Campbell says, coughing a little. “And cold.” Bill only nods, reaching out to grab one of his shirts to help Campbell into. “I’ll get you some water.” Bill says, kissing Campbell’s forehead as the boy sneaks under the bedsheets. When Bill comes back he sees Campbell half asleep, looking into the distance in a daze. “Drink this.” Bill says, guiding the glass to Campbell’s hand and in doing so guiding the boy out of his daze. He watches Campbell drink, how the boy seemed to turn into a child who had just come in from playing, gulping down the water as fast as they could just to get back to their game. “Better.” Campbell says, his speech enclosed within a yawn. He reaches out to Bill who still was standing by the bed. His arms calling out for the other man, his eyes longing for contact again. Bill slips his underwear on again before grabbing Campbell’s. “Let’s get you into these.” He tells Campbell, not wanting to startle him. Bill lifts the bed sheets and helps the boy back into his briefs before covering him up again. He lay there, looking up at how the moonlight bounced off the window and onto their ceiling. Bill slips under the covers next to him, gently guiding the other’s head onto his chest. 

“Does this change anything?” Campbell asks, sort of out the blue whilst he was playing with Bill’s hair. “I don’t see why it would.” Bill responds in the best way possible. Of course he knew from his studies that after having sex for the first time there were slight bodily reactions that changed and emotions becoming enhanced but he interpreted that Campbell was asking more whether their relationship would change and there was a simpler answer to that; it wouldn’t. “Do we have to have sex all the time now? I don’t think I’d want that.” Campbell asks, his brain starting to spiral and it only occurred to Bill now that the boy hadn’t taken his pills. “We can do whatever you want. I won’t push you. Now have you still got some water left.” Campbell nods, watching as Bill pours two pills out of a medicine bottle before sealing it again. “Here you go.” He drops the pills into Campbell’s hand watching him take them. “It’s only, I’ve seen in the movies that things change.” Bill hoped for the pills to kick in quick, he wasn’t as ready for this line of questioning that he should’ve been. “The difference between those couples and us is that they are fictional and we aren’t.” Bill explains, leading the boy back to lying on his chest. 

It didn’t take long, after Campbell had taken his pills, to drift off to sleep. One hand was still in Bill’s hair whilst the other rested on Bill’s chest, fingers curled and softly pressing into the man’s skin. Bill took hold of Campbell’s hand and slowly moved it from his hair to join the other on his chest. Campbell grumbled a little at this, legs curling into his body before going limp again. “Sleep it off.” Bill whispers into Campbell's hair, pulling him closer, twisting just enough so he could turn off the bedside lamp without causing much disruption to the boy in his arms. “You did so good.” Bill praises Campbell although he knows the boy wouldn’t hear him. “I’m so proud of you.” He adds, kissing the top of his head before resting his own head against the pillow. He watched Campbell for a while, his body making occasional tiny movements and twitches and smiled at the small sounds that would escape his lips. Bill revelled in the moments of peace that he got with Campbell, usually when he was sleeping, although he was thankful for the energetic and chaotic too. He would take anything the boy would give him as long as he stayed his Campbell. 


End file.
